2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz Volume 2
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: I've always wanted to do something like this for Yu-Gi-Oh! I may do one for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Rated T just in case. Don't criticize me, you bloody idiots! If you don't like it, then why would you read it? Discontinued.
1. Don't Say Anything!

Don't Say Anything

**Don't Say Anything!**

**Taimat is the one updating this new story. Taimat is just another one of CrazyHorseNinja's personas.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Taimat belongs to my head.**

Taimat: Blau!

Yugi: … OK then…

Taimat: Khjkfhgkkfngfhhjdjjuifigjghjhhuuh!

Yugi: … (sweat drop)

Taimat: Hey, where's the rest of the gang?

Yugi: I haven't the slightest clue.

As if on cue, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou walk up smiling.

Yugi: I'm officially wierded out.

Joey: Guess where we were.

Yugi, Taimat: … Uh…

Tristan: We were at the museum.

Taimat: I had no idea.

Ryou: Well, I hope we didn't miss anything.

Taimat: Eeeeee! (glomps Ryou) Beatles!

Ryou: Would someone please help me get this crazy dragon off of me!

Tea, Joey, Tristan: (laughing) No way! This is just too funny!

Joey gets out a digital camera that randomly appears in his pocket and takes a picture.

Yugi: Huh. Never seen that before.

Tea: One question though. Why's there a pink elephant that nobody seems to want to talk about in the room?

Tristan: I'm not sure if Taimat's even going to let Bakura go.

Taimat: Don't say that. (wails) It brings bad memories!

Joey: Nice goin' Tristan. Ya got Taimat upset. _Again._

Ryou: Help!

Ryou begins running around in circles with Taimat still clinging onto him.

Yugi: Wait, why does this scene look so wrong?

Joey: Because there's a 115-pound human running around in circles with a 1500-pound female dragon clinging to him? … I don't know.

Ryou: Heeeellllllp! Plleeeeaaaasssse!

Taimat: (giggling) Elton John!

About half an hour of this passes before Ryou tires out and collapses. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan look at him, about to say something.

Ryou: Don't… say… anything…

**Taimat (Me): I'm so very bored, and no, I'm not in love with Ryou Bakura! I just think he's a lot of fun to torment.**


	2. Dumb Chat

**2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz Vol. 2**

**Dumb Chat**

Heh, heh. LOL V2C2!

Taimat: I like cake! I do.

Yugi: Ummm, o… k then…

Confusion: No, you mean ok _them_!

Taimat: Yay! Sissy! Howya bin?

Confusion: Lost.

Ba-dun ching!

Tristan: That… doesn't make any sense.

Confusion: Your face doesn't make any sense!

Taimat: Oh!

Yugi: Ugh. Why me?

Taimat: (in a text to Yugi) Y u? Cuz u luv us!

Yugi: … Right.

Tristan: Hey, where'd Joey go?

Taimat: I _ate_ him. Dun dun dunnnnn…

Confusion: No! Bad dragon! Spit up little Joey right now!

Taimat: (spits something up) Bleach.

Confusion: There's little Joey. A picture of health.

Tea: That's not Joey.

Confusion: Well, better than nothing.

Taimat: (spits out Joey) Yuck. (looks at Joey) Walk much, dumbass?

Ryou: You blokes are a bunch of wankers.

Taimat and Confusion: (imitating Ryou) Oh, bugger!

Ryou: …

Taimat: DOT Dot dot…

Confusion: Ah, a typical Psygirl chat quote for Naruto characters on her YouTube videos.

Taimat: (in Butthead voice) Uh huh-huh. You said "tube."

Confusion: (in Beavis voice) Oh yeah. Heh-eh heheh. Nyeheheeheenyeha.

Tea: Stop it.

Taimat and Confusion: (in annoying, high-pitched voices) NNNYYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Confusion: I'm Hyper on HIIII!!!!!

Taimat: And I'm HIIII!!!! on Hyper!

Yugi: Yes, I can see that. (mumbling) Morons.

**SPLEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Christmas Special!

**2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz Vol. 2**

**Happy Christmahanukkwanzakas! Here's your 2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz Vol. 2 Christmas Special! It's the song "Twelve Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers! Enjoy!**

All: The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Joey: Is finding a Christmas tree

All: The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Tristan: Rigging up the lights  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Mai: Hangovers  
Tristan: Rigging up the lights  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Duke: Sending Christmas cards  
Mai: Hangovers  
Tristan: Rigging up the lights  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Five months of bills!  
Duke: Sending Christmas cards  
Mai: Hangovers  
Tristan: Rigging up the lights  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Tea: Facing my in-laws  
All: Five months of bills!  
Duke: Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!  
Mai: Hangovers  
Tristan: Rigging up these lights!  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Confusion: The Salvation Army  
Tea: Facing my in-laws  
All: Five months of bills!  
Duke: Sending Christmas cards  
Mai: Oh, geez!  
Tristan: I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:  
Rebecca: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!  
Confusion: Charities  
Taimat: And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!?  
All" Five months of bills!  
Duke: Oh, making out these cards  
Mai: Honey, get me a beer, huh?  
Tristan: What, we have no extension cords?!?  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me  
Yugi: Finding parking spaces  
Rebecca: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!  
Confusion: Donations!  
Tea: Facing my in-laws  
All: Five months of bills!  
Duke: Writing out those Christmas cards  
Mai: Hangovers!  
Tristan: Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Mokuba: "Batteries Not Included"  
Yugi: No parking spaces  
Rebecca: BUY ME SOMETHIN'!!!  
Confusion: Get a job, ya bum!  
Tea: Oh, facing my in-laws!  
All: Five months of bills!  
Taimat: Yo-ho  
Duke: Sending Christmas cards  
Mai: Oh, geez, look at this!  
Tristan: One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

All: The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Diamond Rush: Stale TV specials  
Mokuba: "Batteries Not Included"  
Yugi: No parking spaces  
Rebecca: DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!  
Confusion: Charities!  
Tea: She's a witch...I hate her!  
All: Five months of bills!  
Duke: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!  
Mai: Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?  
Tristan: Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!!  
Joey: And finding a Christmas tree

Taimat: The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
Singing Christmas carols  
Stale TV specials  
"Batteries Not Included"  
No parking?!?  
Whining children  
Charities!  
Gotta make 'em dinner!  
Five months of bills!  
I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!  
Shut up, you!  
FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!  
All: And finding a Christmas tree


	4. WTF

**I just have this to say: WTF!?!**

Joey: (listening to music)

Taimat: (peers over Joey's shoulder) Watcha listenin' to?

Joey: James Blunt.

Taimat: Heehee. _"Blunt!"_

Confusion: (pokes in head) WTF?

Diamond Rush: (on failblog) What the Fabreeze?

Confusion: No, _WTF!?!_

Diamond Rush: (still on failblog) Women Take Flight?

Confusion: (face-palm) NGRRAGH!

Tristan: Hey guys!

Confusion: (points at Triatan) HOLY FLYING CRAP!

Taimat, Confusion, Diamond Rush: (raising forepaws with winged lights in them) La-ah-ah.

Tristan: (sweat-drop)

Yugi: I am _really_ lost!

Confusion: (glomps Taimat)

Taimat: This is wrong on _so_ many levels!


End file.
